


[Art] Cap-related doodles

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Basically this is a place for me to dump past and future Cap-related doodles.  All of them should be pretty gen.  Posted as I find them or draw them.





	1. Stucky dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not on tumblr anymore because tumblr deleted me! Find me on [Dreamwidth](http://potofsoup.dreamwidth.org) for miscellaneous posts. I'll be working to post all work on AO3, so subscribe/unsubscribe as desired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew this in July of 2014, from that photo that keeps going around and I think pretty much everyone has drawn a stucky version of this in the years since?


	2. Kid Bucky in a dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a decade out of fashion by the time of Bucky's childhood, but people used to put all kids in dresses. Have you seen the photo of tiny FDR in a dress?


	3. Horseman-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apparently there was a photo fad in the 1920s where people posed like they were a headless horseman?


	4. Steve puts on a dress




	5. out for a walk




	6. Quiet time




	7. Steve braiding Bucky's hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet stucky moment


	8. Bucky with cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a while I did a thing where every time a friend of mine requested Bucky+cats, I added a cat.


	9. Bucky with phantom tiny!Steve




	10. Wuxia Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's that wuxia trope where if you lose your arm, you use your sleeve to thwack people.


	11. Sneaky Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's going on here, or what made me draw it


	12. Bucky in comic book "sexy" poses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh! I remember why I drew this -- someone posted a ridiculous comic book image where a female superhero was fighting in underwear and tiptoes.


	13. Sam, Steve, Bucky play baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone requested this??? anyway, I figured that between Steve's strength, Bucky's arm, and Sam's wings, they might have a pretty interesting way of playing 3-person baseball?


	14. Christmaskah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Christmaskah? and I got excited about Bucky painting his arm to have candy cane stripes???


	15. 没锅队长 (Captain Wok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a horrible pun??? I saw a horrible pun online and then decided to draw it???? In Chinese, "America" is a homophone for "No Pot" (the kitchen kind, no the weed kind). So I gave Steve a wok.


	16. Buckynat on rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have some shooting shenanigans


	17. Steve Bucky Nat cuddlepile




	18. shrinkyclinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people liked this image for some reason??? whereas all I see is that I made Bucky's legs too long and clunky?


	19. Under Bucky's arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep reading about how it's anchored to his spine and how they had to adjust his clavicle to properly support the weight...


	20. Knitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get over Steve's exposed forearms in the Infinity War trailer.


	21. Endgame hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want Sam and Bucky to come back from the Snap Zone. (As does Steve)


End file.
